


Izanami kiryuu

by Maddalice13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13
Summary: Izanami was a girl who sacrificed so much in her previous life as the girl who lived. she never actually got to live a normal life. Now she's been given a new life with the help of death. She has become something else something more. She's still a witch and she'll do anything to help her older brothers. The world of night won't know what hit it.





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I had another bunny stirring in my head I just can't seem to stop. Hope Y'all like this one and I'm not too sure who I want to pair her with, maybe aidou, or Akatsuki I dunno.  
> also I don't own vampire knight or harry potter

So this was it after fighting in the war, after serving Voldemort. T _his_ is how she dies — being poisoned by her ex-friends. She wished she could have done more. Could have actually _lived._ She was going to explore the world but now she couldn’t now she was dying. Maybe it was for the best this world didn’t deserve her nor did it want but damnit she already sacrificed so much and gained so little in return. She didn’t want to die.

 _“So don’t,”_ a melodic voice said

“Who are you,” She asked

 _“You know who I am we have met before.”_ They said

“Death?” She asked

 _“Yes, mistress.”_ Death said

“I’m not your mistress.” She snapped

“ _But you are. You collected my items you followed the requirements you are my mistress.”_ They said

“What if I don’t want to be your mistress.” She cried

 _“….I cannot take my gift away, but I can give you a different life than this.”_ Death said

“I don’t have to go back,” She asked

_“No, you would just be reborn, transported to a place where you can experience a real family.”_

“How?” She asked

_“Phoenix tears, you’ll experience a burning day/transportation. It will be your first, and you will age like a normal human until your next burning day where you will age to an adult or your current age within a week.” Death said_

“So basically a human phoenix,” She said

 _“Essentially yes.”_ Death said.

“I want teddy protected.” She said

“ _Already done,”_  Death said

“Ok.” Was all she said. She felt warmth crawl through her veins as her body was transported in a flash of black and the golden fire disappeared from her home and her enemies.

They all thought she was dead, thought they could steal her riches. It wouldn’t be until they went to the bank to discover the Potter vaults were on lockdown.

_In a remote location_

The reborn child appeared in a land filled with snow. She was found by a couple of hunters who decided to take her in and raise her with their twin boys. They decided to name her Izanami Kiryu or Nami for short.

The Vampire and hunter world would never be the same.


	2. Remebrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna warn ya'll there might be something a little triggering at the end at least for people who have panic attacks. other than that I hope you enjoy

Izanami or Nami for short was a very happy child. She had her two older brothers by about a few months, loving parents and a special gift. She could perform magic. At first, her parents were a little weary thinking she might be a vampire, but when it was explained, she was a witch by someone from the sakura academy, they were relieved. Nami would attend regular lessons with her brothers and then attend a magical cram school. She loved every minute of it.

However, her happiness was marred by her nightmares. Nightmares which didn’t make sense. She dreamed about a castle with magic about friends and losing them she dreamed and dreamed of loss of people she couldn’t remember. At night she would wake from these nightmares tears on her face, and her brothers would both show-up. They would crawl into her bed and hold her in their arms, talking to her until she drifted away into slumber.

Yes, Nami was happy she was at peace, but soon her peace would be disrupted. It all began when her brother Ichiru was diagnosed with weak lungs and told he couldn’t become a hunter. Nami saw the hurt in his eyes, and zero felt his pain. Both tried to comfort their brother tried to help them, but Nami could tell he was breaking apart. So Nami decided if human medicine couldn’t cure her brother maybe magic could.

Nami threw herself into her research she poured over ancient tomes until finally, she found a potion that would give Ichiru new lungs. She went to her potions professor and practically begged him to help her with the potion. When he found the reason for it, he agreed. The Kiryus saved his family a long time ago he owed them that much.

The two worked tirelessly many a night Nami spent the night. She explained to her parents what she was doing but asked them to tell her brothers she was working on a final project. She wanted to surprise her brothers, give them back their dream of being hunters together. It was the last night of the potion it only needed one more step, and it will be done. Nami carefully added the ground up scales and watched the potion turn from purple to a sun golden yellow. It was ready. Nami bottled it up let her teacher have the rest and ran home.

She was excited everything would go back to normal after tonight…how wrong she was. The lights in her house were off, the front door open and unlocked. She smelled the blood before she saw it. She saw her parents bodies. She wanted to run to them to make sure they were ok when she heard zero.

“Nami, your…you're ok.” He rasped out, pulling himself upright.

“Zero what happened why are mom and dad why are they on the floor like that. Where’s Ichiru?” Nami practically screamed as she grasped her brother tightly.

“A pureblood came to our house, and she killed our parents bit me—”

“How did she break through the wards they were designed to keep vampires even purebloods out,” Nami said.

“Ichiru let her in he—he left with her with that woman,” Zero spoke in quiet rage.

No why would he unless she promised her blood, but why would he need—of course, his lungs. The very reason why Nami had spent so long away from her family. If she had just told them what she was doing. It was her fault she lost her parents. Her fault zero would become a vampire. Her fault Ichijou betrayed them. Her fault. HeR FaUlT. HER FAULT HER FAULT HER FAULT HER FAULT. Nami screamed in rage as she broke she fell to the floor and cried and screamed. The house began to shake, and zero fell to the floor next to her and pulled her close to him. Whispering to her but it didn’t work Nami couldn’t handle this loss this betrayal so raged until she couldn’t and zero held her the best he could. Until finally Nami blacked out.

Nami dreamed, she dreamed and dreamed, and finally, she remembered _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I still had Ichijou betray the family but later on, in the story, it will make sense I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami awoke to a white room her brother sleeping on her lap. She didn’t wake up as just Nami though. She woke up as someone she wanted to forget Harriet Potter. She didn’t want to remember didn’t want the pain and heartache of the betrayal form her friends. Here she was though betrayed by her brother all because she wasn’t fast enough.

“It’s not your fault.” Zero mumbled rubbing his eyes , snapping Nami out of her selfdepreciation.

“But if I had just told him—”

“No Ichiru made his choice, you shouldn’t blame yourself you tried to help him to help us it’s his fault for believing that wench’s lies.” Zero stated.

Nami gripped the blankets in rage. If she ever found her brother and Shizuka they would both wish for death.

“Zero, where are we?” Nami asked

“We’re at cross academy the headmaster has agreed to take us in.” Zero said a glare showing in his eyes

Nami sighed of course, he would class all vampires like the one that attacked their family.

“Zero you _know_ not all vampires are like that right? Or did you forget two of my best friends are vampires?” I asked him

“I know but he let a pureblood in and—”

“And that’s his prerogative. You can’t hold a grudge against every single pureblood, or did you forget that our weapons came from the sacrifice of a pureblood.” Nami cut him off

Zero groaned in dismay. Leave it to his sister to bring up logic. Unfortunately for him his blood lust chose to rise at that moment. He gripped his throat in pain and leapt back from his sister. Nami however was unphased.

“Zero did they happen to bring my bag into the room with me?” She asked him.

“I—I think so, urgh” Zero covered his mouth his eyes glowing red.

“Accio blood pops.” Nami summoned the box of blood pops out of her bag that she had finished making the other day. It was meant to be a birthday gift to her friends but oh well. She removed the wrapper on one and threw it towards zero. He placed it in his mouth and instantly his thirst began to dissipate.

“We will probably have to find a better solution to your blood lust but for now these should hold it at bay.” Nami finished handing him the box.

“What’d I ever do to deserve a sister like you?” Zero asked taking the box.

“I could as the same for you brother.” Nami replied.

*A few weeks later*

“So who’s coming over today?” Izanami asked as she chewed on a pocky stick.

“Kaname-sama” Yuuki said with a grin on her face.

“Ohhh~ the young boy who saved you?” Izanami asked.

Yuki beamed at her eyes sparking in happiness. Izanami could only smile at the girl. Since waking she found she could see strings…strings of fate of aura of life. She figured it was powers gifted to her by death. It was these powers that showed her Yuki was a vampire, trapped as a human. She was also Zero’s mate.

Which would explain why Zero always seemed so enraptured by her. Izanami was both sadden and ecstatic by this. Ecstatic because zero would never be alone and would have someone that would care for him. Saddened because she would never have that after all even vampires die.

“That’s right Nami-chan. Kaname is so cool and awesome, I’m sure you guys will like him.” Yuki said as she sat at the table.

“I don’t know about that Yuki, vampires aren’t always the best people.” Zero stated sitting down at the same time as Izanami did.

“Well Kaname is.” Yuki said as Cross joined them.

“Now, now children calm down, I know you like Kaname Yuki but remember Zero and Nami have every right to be wary.” Cross said

“Yeah but Nami-chan seems to be fine with him.” Yuki said with a pout.

“I may be fine with meeting him Yuki but that doesn’t make me any less wary of him. Not every vampire is going to be like my friends.” Izanami replied. Looking towards Zero. He seemed tense like he was having a flash back. Izanami reached for his hand to try and bring him back when the door handle clicked. Yuki jumped out of her seat and ran towards the person entering the door. She was leading them by the hand towards the table.

Izanami didn’t know why but something about him felt familiar. It wasn’t until Zero grabbed his kitchen knife and went to attack him. The man blocked him and that’s when Izanami knew he was a pureblood, a Pureblood who was far older than any she had met and shared a sould bond with not just Yuki but Zero as well.


	4. Chapter 4

“Zero! Drop the damn knife.” I shouted as I gripped his arm tightly.

“Nami you don’t understand he’s—”

“A pureblood, I know, but you _need_ to remember not all purebloods are like her. Nor are all vampires or did you forget some of my best friends are vampires?” I cut him off.

“It is quiet already miss Kiryuu. I should have expected this reaction from your brother.” Kaname said with a smile towards me.

“No, it’s not I know zero and I are working through some stuff but he won’t even go and see a therapist.”

“That’s because none of them would understand—”

“You don’t know that.” I snapped, throwing my hands up in the air.

“Look whatever I’m going to my room I can’t stand the stench in here right now.” Zero snapped back, walking towards the door.

I rubbed my temples. This boy was going to be the death of me, I swear. I looked towards Yuki to see her making sure Kaname was ok.

“Yuki why don’t you go see if Zero is alright, he might actually listen to you,” I said

“I don’t—”

“Please, Yuki? For me?” I asked

“Alright,” She pouted. I piked her cute little nose making her pout even more. My little sister was just so cute.

After Yuki was out of ear shot, I motioned for Kaname to sit on the couch. I took a seat next to him after handing him a blood pop.

“So, the rumors are true. You’re a witch,” Kaname stated after unwrapping the sucker.

“Not really rumors since Aiudo and Rika are part of your court.” I deadpanned.

“I figured you knew what you were getting into when you made friends with the two of them.” He said, quirking his eyebrow.

“Oh, I did, Just like I know _why_ you rescued Yuki,” I said looking him straight in the eye.

Kaname never lost his smile, but the room’s atmosphere began to tense and his aura came out trying to suppress mine. I smiled back flaring my magic in return. Kaname lost his smile.

“What are you?”

“I’m many things, Kuran, in this instance, I am sister to both Zero and Yuki, I refuse to allow harm to come to them. Right now, Zero needs as few reminders of that woman as possible.”

“What would you suggest?” Kaname asked

“Start wearing something that masks your scent and control your aura. I’m working on getting him a level D therapist, but it’s not easy.” I stated.

“I see, and what makes you so sure I would _want_ to do this?” Kaname asked

“Because I have soul sight, Meaning I can see the bonds between souls. I _know_ Zero means as much to you as Yuki does.” I snapped at him.

“Very well I will take your advice, I suppose I can count on you to be part of their protection.”

“They’re my nakama. Anyone tries to hurt them, including you and I will make them _wish_ for death.” I said holding my hand out.

Kaname stood shaking it, confirming the deal we made. I walked him out the door, watching him go to his limo. I almost wonder what would have happened if I hadn’t said anything. I knew though if I hadn’t, those three would have danced around each other until one of them decided to give up and allow the other two to be happy. Not knowing that they would _always_ feel like something was missing.

Either way, the next couple of years would be fun to watch.


End file.
